Solving Problems
by Inuyasha
Summary: The relationships between some people are becoming strained. Chichiri puts a stop to it. Tasuki and Miaka get lost and must find their way home!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes:  
  
Hey minna! This is my new story! This is a parody. Meaning, that its a Fushigi Yuugi story set MY WAY! *cackles maliciously* There aren't many changes.... The characters personalities are all the same as in the anime. At the beginning that is. ^_^ I really enjoy writing this story because it puts my favorite characters together. I'm not gonna say who though. *snickers* But I really hope that everyone will read this chapter. If you hate it then you don't have to read anymore.*sob* :P   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Fushigi Yuugi belongs to its creator, which is not me by the way. If you didn't know that then 'duh' to you.  
  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
  
***************  
Solving Problems  
By: Inuyasha   
Chapter 1: The beginning  
***************  
  
Miaka, Taka, and Yui were engulfed in a red light and transported to another world. "I can't wait to see the others!"Miaka enthused. She tackled her beloved Taka, aka Tamahome, in a hug.  
  
Taka smiled at the energetic girl and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She always made the day seem brighter with her sparkling eyes.  
  
Yui watched silently with a wistful smile on her face.  
  
Miaka remembered her friend and disentangled herself from her boyfriend. "Come on,"she said in excitement. "Let's go see the others!" She grabbed both Yui and Taka's hands in each of her own and ran toward Hotohori's palace, dragging the two behind her.  
  
Taka chuckled at his girlfriends antics and marveled at her eagerness to see their friends. He rolled his eyes in amusement. Out of the corner of one eye he caught Yui doing the same. Yui halted in her teasing of her friend when she saw him catch her red-handed. They shared a smile over the one thing they had in common: Miaka.  
  
*************  
  
Hotohori looked up from his mirror at the sound of the door crashing down.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna!" Miaka exclaimed.   
  
Various replys of "Konnichiwa" drifted from all corners of the room to greet the three other-worlders.   
  
"Gomen that it took us so long to come back." Yui said. "But although there is a time difference between our two worlds, it does not however, mean that time stops altogether in our world. We were all in the middle of something back at home, we had to return or our secret would have been out."   
  
"We know that Yui-san. You don't need to apologize, we understand." Chiriko stated.   
  
"I know, but I just wanted to make sure none of you were mad. I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten in trouble, after all, who's actually going to believe that Miaka and I are Miko's and that Taka here is a reincarnation of one of her seishi?"  
  
"If we ever tell anyone, they'll think we're insane!" Miaka said sadly. "I just wish that I didn't have to keep secrets from my mom and friends."  
  
"Gomen nasai minna, no da. I think we should get back to the situation at hand no da." Chichiri added his wise council.  
  
"Hai. What are we going to do about Tenkou?" Nuriko asked the other seishi.  
  
"We don not even know what it is that he is after. What is his plan?" Hotohori added.  
  
"I feel that the final battle might be close at hand." Chiriko said.  
  
"Hai no da. I feel it to no da. We need to be ready for anything no da."   
  
"I have all of my memories now. I can fight." Taka growled.  
  
"What does he want anyway? He stationed his people in our world, but why? Taka didn't have any of his memories back then, so why would he come to our world? All his memory balls were in this world." Yui questioned in need of answers. "Why would he do it? He knows that Miaka and I live there..."  
  
A sudden flash of insight gave Yui an idea. A disturbing idea. "He knew us Mikos were there. Do you think,"she asked the others,"that he was trying to draw us out? Perhaps he wanted us to come to this world."  
  
"Hai no da."Chichiri said thoughtfully. "That could have been his plan no da."  
  
Miaka opened her eyes wide and clung onto Taka's arm. *If that's true then Step 1 of his plan has worked. What does Tenkou want with Yui? Or with me? Is he after us both?*  
  
Tauki saw Miaka grab onto that pretty-boy and stiffened slightly. The action quickly put him in a foul mood. He chose to ignore them. "Well congrats to him." Tasuki said sourly. "He f^*(^$#$% succeeded. If that was his f(&%% plan, then you played your parts perfectly. Like trained dogs."  
  
"So the thing is,"Chiriko wondered aloud, ignoring Tasuki completely. "How do we approach him during the final fight?"  
  
"I say we f*$#@#$ing kick that little s%$# to the ground and f^%$#ing toast him! What's t'use of a plan if we don't know what we're facin'?"  
  
"We can't do that no da. It'll kill us all no da."Chichiri stated. He noticed Tasuki's glance toward Taka and stiffen. It wasn't noticeable to a casual observer, but Chichiri had a keen eye. He subtly checked on what had set Tasuki off this time. *Nothing unusual. Just Miaka hugging Taka.*  
  
Chichiri was no idiot. He prided himself on guessing peoples emotions. And try as Tasuki might, he could not hide his feelings from him. Yes, he knew of Tasuki's feelings toward Miaka. He also knew of Yui-san's feelings for Taka.   
  
Chichiri frowned slightly behind his mask. There was a giant love octagon in his group. It had been festering for a long time now. It needed to be dealt with. Soon.  
  
************  
  
Later that night 


	2. 2

Hours had passed since the conversation in the palace. Night had fallen, casting a serene peace throughout the palace while the inhabitants slept. Everything was calm. Everyone was asleep.  
  
All except two.  
  
*Oh yeah. This is just great.* Miaka thought dismally as she pounded on the purple dome that held her captive.   
  
She had been asleep only minutes ago when Taka had slipped into her room saying that he had to talk to her. She said that she would meet him in the gardens. He had then led her silently to the gardens. She didn't know what hit her when she was suddenly in the purple dome. She asked for Taka's help, but then he had vanished! Yep. That wasn't Taka after all. Only an illusion. The stunning realization had hit her like a brick.  
  
Miaka continued to hit the dome helplessly. She was trapped. "Help! Someone... Taka... help me!" she cried, but no one was there. She was all alone. Except for one person. If you could call him that, and he wasn't very comforting.  
  
Tenkou.  
  
**********  
  
Taka, and Tasuki bolted upright from their sleep, panting. "Miaka!" They opened the doors to their separate rooms and ran out into the hall, nearly crashing into eachother. "You feel it too?" Taka asked. Tasuki only nodded in reply.  
  
They ran out of the palace with Taka still in his pajamas. The night air was chilled and frost lay on the ground. All was silent except for a distant scream. "Help! Someone... Taka... help me!"  
  
They shared a glance. "Miaka!" They rushed toward the scream, promptly running smack into Chichiri. They steadied eachother and kept running.  
  
*********  
  
Tenkou stared at his prisoner in something akin to bemusement as she hit the barrier relentlessly. It was absolutely criminal that this weak and stupid girl had so much power. With her power he could cross over to the Miko's world. He could destroy anything that stood against him. She was stronger than all of her seishi together... and she didn't even know it. He was close to having it all. He could feel it.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened in surprise and relief as her seishi appeared behind an unsuspecting Tenkou. She halted her useless banging.  
  
Tenkou stiffened as he felt their chi and formed a shield around himself as a fist and tessen struck at his back.  
  
"Taka!" Miaka cried happily. *Now that Taka's here, everything will be all right.*  
  
That wasn't quite the case though. Tenkou stood impassively as the enraged seishi pummeled the shield he had erected over himself. They couldn't even get within a foot of him. He began to laugh at their foolishness.  
  
Tenkou knew that they posed no threat for him if he held his shield in place. He had more important things to do than bother with these children. Let them tire themselves out. They'll be the first to go when he had his power. They would be put up a good fight as a group when he wanted to test his new found powers. It would be wasteful to kill them now. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his purpose.  
  
Miaka stared as her friends had a one-sided battle with Tenkou. *It's not fair. I'm always the one to get captured. I always have bad guys out to kill me. Do they think that I'm powerful or something? Just because I'm Suzaku no Miko? They're wrong! I'm weak!* Her vision blurred with unshed tears as she realized it. *I always have to be protected. It's not fair! I don't want to be protected. I don't want anyone to get hurt just because I'm too weak to help myself!* That was the truth. She couldn't do anything herself. She ALWAYS had to be protected. It had to stop.  
  
*What's this?* She swayed and leaned against a the side of the dome. *I feel dizzy. What's going on?* A sudden pain in her head made her gasp in shock. She clutched at her head to as she fell to her knees. Pain washed over her in agonizing waves as she breathed raggedly. She screamed.  
  
**********  
  
Tasuki was in a foul mood and was shouting the obscenities to prove it. *First, this bastard kidnapped Miaka. That is a definite no-no. Then, he has the gall to laugh at us. he even has his eyes closed! Does he think we're so f***ing weak?!* He felt like ripping this bastard to shreds with his bare hands, then he'd toast the parts.   
  
He said so. Not that it made any difference to Tenkou. He growled. *Why won't this aho fight?!*  
  
That's when he heard her scream. The sound tore him up inside. Miaka! He paused in his attack and saw her slumped in her purple dome of energy. She was clutching her head and screaming in agony. He noticed that she glowed a faint red.  
  
"You bastard! What are you doing to her?!" Taka and Tasuki shouted in union.  
  
Tenkou ignored them.  
  
**********  
  
Chichiri hurriedly ran through ideas to eliminate their enemy. An old spell came to mind. A plan formed in his head and he called out to his fellow seishi.  
  
"Tasuki-kun no da! I have a plan no da!"  
  
**********  
  
Miaka opened her eyes hesitantly. They widened when she noticed the red glow surrounding her. She knew that this was the power of Suzaku. The pain in her head was immense, but now that Suzaku was helping her, everything would be ok.  
  
"Your power is mine Suzaku no Miko."  
  
That's when she saw the red light being absorbed into the purple walls around her. "No!" The sound was meant to be a scream, but came out a hoarse whisper. *Not even Suzaku can save me...*  
  
*********  
  
Tasuki didn't hear Miaka screaming anymore. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. He had stopped beating at the shield to listen to Chichiri's plan. It sounded good to him. Anything was better than Pounding that damn shield. He nodded at Chichiri.  
  
The monk summoned his chi and concentrated on the gorund in front of him. He lifted his staff and brought it down with all of hs strength. The staff plunged into the ground two feet. Chichiri lifted his staff from the hold, then chanted the spell which would let him control the earth under his feet for precious moments. The dirt shifted slightly as a tunnel was formed underground.   
  
The tunnel exit was inside Tenkou's shield.  
  
"Now Tasuki!"Chichiri shouted. "Hurry no da!"  
  
Tasuki didn't need the reminder. He took aim and shot with his tessen. Flames leapt down the tunnel and he willed them to turn and follow the path of the tunnel's curves. He continued to pour flames into the hole as sweat beaded on his face.  
  
Tenkou was shook from his concentration as burning flames licked at his legs as they burst up from the ground. He had no time to react s they engulfed him in their searing heat. He was trapped.  
  
"What locks those outside, also locks those inside na no da." Chichiri stated.  
  
Tasuki was at a loss as to how the monk could think up such dramatic words in the midst of a battle for their lives. He shrugged. *I guess it's just one of those things... *  
  
The domed prison around Miaka disentigrated and she collapsed to the ground. Red sparkles of light detached from the melting walls and floated into her.   
  
Taka and Tasuki ran to her. Taka helped her up as Tasuki stood in front of them, watching Tenkou.  
  
"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Taka asked anxiously.  
  
"I'll be okay. It's nothing."  
  
That wasn't the most reassuring answer to give. Taka was about to voice his displeasure when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Get ready no da! He's back no da!" Chichiri warned.  
  
Taka joined Tasuki in front of Miaka and got into a gihting stance. "Miaka, run!" He cried out to the girl cowering behind them.  
  
She nodded and ran as quickly as her legs would carry her toward the palace doors.  
  
Tenkou had dropped his shield to get away from the flames. His clothes were scorched and his hair was singed at the edges. "It was poor judgement on my account to underestimate you seishi. We shall have our fun." He stated as he eyed them coldly. "after I get what is mine!" He launched a ki blast meant to capture the Miko.   
  
Only one second to act.  
  
Taka thought that the blast was aimed for him and dodged out of the way.  
  
Tasuki knew Miaka wa sin the attacks path and ran to push her out of the way. He used every ounce of his speed to get to her. *Miaka. I have to save her. Even if I die.* He was close enough to touch her now. His fingertips touched her shoulders. It was too late. The time was up. They would both die.  
  
Chichiri pointed his staff at the two. "DAA!" He teleported them away with the last of his strength. He fell to his knees.  
  
Tenkou's chi blast hit a tree which immediately exploded. Splinters of wood, leaves, and dirt drifted from the sky onto the two seishi.   
  
All was silent.  
  
Tenkou's only sign of rage was the evil glint in his eyes. "I will wait for your Miko. When I have her, you die. Until then." He turned and vanished.  
  
Please review ok? ^_^ 


End file.
